User talk:Princess Callie
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message, up to but not limited to: 1. A request for adminship. I'll review your case then make a decision. 2. An appeal to me to add a pasta to the US (User Submissions) Category for pasta of the Month. (You cannot ask about your own pasta.) 3. A request for a new Category. It must: a. Apply to ten pages. b. Apply to at least 3 pages that are at least 18-20 pages long, or c. Be a meme that is constantly spun-off to. 4. A message for my help, or just to socialize. Just remember to do a few things: Create a new section headline for your message if you are coming to me about a new subject, don't talk down to other people, follow Site Rules, and remember to sign your posts. Actually never mind I don't know how to copy stuff from the SP wiki so yeah. Ultimatemetaknight (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Ultimatemetaknight Hai Well, I have heard you need some help managing the Wiki. I am willing to help if you will let me. I do have experience in running my own Wiki, and would love to help out. Please consider it. Digital Brony (talk) 01:56, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm open to the idea, yes, so I'll probably take a bit to consider it as a possiblity. We'll have to see. :) Feelin' Lucky. (talk) 03:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) i asked you for moderator on the spinpasta and you gave it to my freind dilly when i was the one who asked but never mind i will try to fit in on your mlp wikia k byyeee cal its me im helping get more pepole and stores in the chat also i have something to talk to you about Dillydoor (talk) 15:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Also, to the user above, who I think is TinTin, I had recieved a request from Dilly as well. There might have been some confusion on my part though. Who knows? Also, remember to sign your posts. Feelin' Lucky. (talk) 15:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) OK i didnt sign my signature on thatXxtintinxx (talk) 15:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) My crossover pasta is okay right?Ultimatemetaknight (talk) 17:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Ultimatemetaknight Of course. It is technically a MLP pasta. Feelin' Lucky. (talk) 17:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, what's up? go to sleep.... watch out when it's night time. i will be there So spooky, he didn't sign his post, oh lord, mercy... Why does people waste their time writing these dumb things? If you are hotter than me, does that make me cooler than you? (talk) 16:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) go to sleep... no joke i'm real i'm real i'm real i'm real i'm real i'm real i'm real no need to sign my post when you know it's me... go to sleep RE: Admin Thanks, I guess... but thanks! It can give me something to do, rather than staying on Facebook, MyLOL, or Have Fun editing my fake band profile. So, thanks ahead of times. I also uploaded your sig on here, so that it wouldn't be all the time. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Should I be glad that you guys included "Shrek Is Love" as an example of a Trollpasta on the Humor Article rules, or not? Idk, really. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Categories and Moar Can I remove and add a few more categories to this wiki? Because there are some categories that are... well... downright silly, and have no use at all on here (like MLP and US.) So can I? Also, can I be unblocked from those wikis to do something that I need your help on? Recently I've decided to make my works CC-BY-NC (license http://metal-manias-license.wikidot.com/ ) So I want to add my own template and my own user page on all three wikias and add the template on there. So may I be unblocked until I am done. I also need your help, since most of my articles are protected. I don't want them to be unprotected (since you'll probably unprotect them, and leave them for dead.) So, I need you to help me out with the license. So, can you do that? Or do I have to wait until the 15th? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Also, have fun with the 65 or so pages that I have on Trollpasta. When I created that category and asked Goddy to finish my work, I left a thank you message and he said "You're welcome. DO NOT ASK ME TO DO THAT AGAIN! That's kind of why I volunteered to offer help on that... But, okay. I guess. :p Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:20, August 10, 2014 (UTC) PonyPasta-Wiki in German Hey, while I was looking for new PonyPastas to translate, I found your page... and I was very surprised that it exists... What I want to tell you is that I own myself a PonyPasta-Wiki, the German PonyPasta-Wiki. We had split up from our Creepypasta-Wiki and made our own side with the pastas. If you want, you can mabye take a look at it... Whether there are some questions left, please contact me on my User-Board. I´ve no problems with speaking English or translate one of our Pastas to make it easier for you to read. I look forward to a good teamwork, DER HELD (talk) 10:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Connection of Wikias Good morning, it´s finally done - now the German, Polish an English-MLP-Pasta-Wikias are connected! How this works isn´t very complicated, if you´ll find the time I can explain it to you. And I have an other request: There are some pages, f.e. Cupcakes that I can´t edit (in this case for the links to the German/ Polish article/ pasta)... because I´m no admin. So... could I become Admin, please? - It would really make things easier and I didn´t always have to come and ask if I have a problem with the protection of pages. Regards from Germany, DER HELD (talk) 08:53, April 24, 2015 (UTC)